pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Bobert 10 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank 10" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Stone Stonefield - Scott Christian (The Simpsons) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Computer - Computer (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mrs. Zurkon - Medusa (Clash of the Titans) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Zurkon Jr. - Toad (Mario) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Thugs - Train Robbers (The Brave Engineer) *Announcer - Old Ben Kenobi (Star Wars) *Armor Grummel - R2D2 (Star Wars) *Weapons Grummel - C3PO (Star Wars) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Terachnoids - Various Nazis *Pollyx - Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Parrot - Boots the Monkey *Mr. Zurkon - Robot (Toy Story) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank Scott_Christian.png|Scott Christian as Stone Stonefield Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark Toodles Kitty.png|Toodles Galore as Talwyn Apogee QT3000Computer.png|Computer as Computer Madame Medusa.png|Medusa as Mrs. Zurkon Cruella De Vil.png|Cruella De Vil as Vendra Prog Toad_3D_Land.png|Toad as Zurkon Jr. Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Neftin Prog Mr_Alameda_Slim_(HOTR).jpg|Alameda Slim as Mr. Eye The Brave Engineer 1247740032 3 1950.jpg|Train Robbers as Thugs Master Ben Kenobi.jpg|Ben Kenobi as Announcer R2D2.png|R2D2 as Armor Grummel Star-wars-c-3po-sixth-scale-thumb-2171.jpg|C3PO as Weapons Grummel The Bedknobs and Broomsticks Villians.jpg|Nazis as Terachnoids Mr-Colonel-heller-e1357357779516.jpg|Colonel Heller as Pollyx Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as The Plumber Thief and the Cobbler Thief.jpg|The Thief as Smuggler Mr-Boots-the-Snow-Prince-boots-the-monkey-32358227-557-703.jpg|Boots as Parrot Robot.png|Robot as Mr. Zurkon Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Scott Christian - AT&T Ray *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Toodles Galore - Radar Overseer Beulah *Computer - IVONA Salli *Medusa - AT&T Crystal *Cruella De Vil - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Toad - Cepstral Young Guy *Rasputin - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Alameda Slim - Radar Overseer Guy (-5) *Train Robbers - Various Speakonia Voices *Old Ben Kenobi - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *C3PO - Microsoft Mike (+10) *R2D2 - Robosoft 3 *Henchman 800 - AT&T Mel *Hunchman 1000 - AT&T Mike *Nazis - Various Speakonia Voices *Colonel Heller - Text To Speech Daniel *Genie - Radar Overseer Guy *The Thief - AT&T Ray *Boots - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Robot - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Scott Christian - AT&T Alberto *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Toodles Galore - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Computer - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Medusa - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Toad - L&H Julio (+10) *Rasputin - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Alameda Slim - Mario Loquendo V1 (-5) *Train Robbers - Various Loquendo Voices *Old Ben Kenobi - L&H Julio *C3PO - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *R2D2 - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Henchman 800 - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Hunchman 1000 - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Nazis - Various Loquendo Voices *Colonel Heller - AT&T Giovanni *Genie - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *The Thief - Mario Loquendo V1 *Boots - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Robot - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs Rex Pester..png|Tom and Bobert vs Rex Pester Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 02 - Tom and Bobert vs Sal'uk..png|Tom and Bobert vs Sal'uk Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 03 - Tom and Bobert vs Abis Mal..png|Tom and Bobert vs Abis Mal Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 04 - Tom and Bobert vs Meowrice..png|Tom and Bobert vs Meowrice Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 05 - Tom and Bobert vs Rancid Rabbit..png|Tom and Bobert vs Rancid Rabbit Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 06 - Tom and Bobert vs Peaches..png|Tom and Bobert vs Peaches Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 07 - Tom and Bobert vs Gantu..png|Tom and Bobert vs Gantu Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 08 - Tom and Bobert vs Marvin the Martian..png|Tom and Bobert vs Marvin the Martian Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 09 - Tom and Bobert vs Sykes..png|Tom and Bobert vs Sykes Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses Part 10 - Tom and Bobert vs Alameda Slim..png|Tom and Bobert vs Aladema Slim Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-into-the-nexus) *Acquire Armor *Acquire Gold Bolt *Acquire Weapon *APM Coconut Cocktail *APM Night on the Bare Mountain *APM Not Fair Ground *Armor Vendor *Death *End Credits *Flying to Space *Gravtether Jayne *lvl01 After Vendra *lvl01 Attach to Ship *lvl01 Bots *lvl01 Elevator *lvl01 Escape Debris *lvl01 Gravity Down *lvl01 In Ship 01 *lvl01 In Ship 02 *lvl01 Meet Vendra *lvl01 Outside Ship *lvl01 Sucked into Space pt1 *lvl01 Sucked into Space pt2 *lvl01 Thugs Battle 01 *lvl01 Thugs Battle 02 *lvl01 Thugs Battle 03 *lvl01 Thugs Take Vendra *lvl01 Vendra Battery Bot *lvl01 Vendra *lvl02 Arrival *lvl02 Battle *lvl02 Caves 01 *lvl02 Caves 02 *lvl02 Crawler Battle *lvl02 Departure *lvl02 Escape and Fight *lvl02 Exit Caves *lvl02 Level Start *lvl02 Orphanage Welcome Slow *lvl02 Orphanage Welcome *lvl02 Orphanage *lvl02 Terachnoid Asst *lvl02 Town Fight *lvl02 Town *lvl02 Under Orphanage *lvl03 Arrival *lvl03 Battle *lvl03 Clank Hacking *lvl03 Departure *lvl03 Haunted Caves *lvl03 Jetpack 01 *lvl03 Jetpack 02 *lvl03 Level Start *lvl03 Neftin Defeated *lvl03 Nefton Battle *lvl03 Platforming *lvl03 Pre-Sewers *lvl03 Sewers *lvl03 Turret Intro *lvl03 Water Rising 01 ambient *lvl03 Water Rising 01 stg *lvl03 Water Rising 01 *lvl03 Water Rising 01b *lvl03 Water Rising 02 *lvl03 Water Rising 03 *lvl04 Acquire Horn *lvl04 Arena Fail *lvl04 Arena Vendor *lvl04 Arena Victory *lvl04 Arrival *lvl04 Battle Arena 01 *lvl04 Battle Arena 03 *lvl04 Battle Arena Hazard stg *lvl04 Battle Arena Hazard *lvl04 Battle Arena Mech Neftin Boss *lvl04 Departure *lvl04 Level Start *lvl04 Trans Travel 01 *lvl04 Trans Travel 02 *lvl04 Win Match *lvl05 Arrival *lvl05 Battle *lvl05 Departure *lvl05 Jetpack Area *lvl05 Level Start *lvl05 Main *lvl05 Smuggler Radio Two Song *lvl05 Tether Puzzle *lvl06 Arrival *lvl06 Battle *lvl06 Departure *lvl06 Dinosaur Room *lvl06 Electro Boost 01 *lvl06 Electro Boost 02 *lvl06 Galactorium *lvl06 Hero Return *lvl06 Hoverboot Run *lvl06 Mid Action *lvl06 Mr.Eye Boss 01 *lvl06 Mr.Eye Boss 02 *lvl06 Mr.Eye Boss 03 *lvl06 Mr.Eye Defeated *lvl06 Neftin Dialog bg *lvl06 Sneaky Spy Music alt *lvl06 Sneaky Spy Music *lvl06 Taxi Ride 01 *Main Theme 8-Bit *Main Theme *Scary stg *The Neatherverse Chase *The Netherverse *Training Galactic Map *Training Holodeck *Victory 01 stg *Victory 02 stg *Victory 03 stg *Winterizer Jingle Bells Movie Used *Ratchet & Clank 10: Into the Nexus (SpotinGames's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *Clash of the Titans (1981) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) 20th Century Fox Footage *The Simpsons (1989) *Anastasia (1997) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Dexter's Laboratory Footage *Dexter's Laboratory Episodes Disney Footage *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *American Legends (2002) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1995) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Toy Story (1995) Mario Footage Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One and olacola15's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) New World Pictures *Starcrash (1978) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrout1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *remotefire01.wav *railarmcharge01.wav *trprout.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptricco01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *fx5.wav *coolsaber.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *SaberOn.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *2 clash.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall01.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off *FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-005.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-007.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-006.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-008.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-025.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-026.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-027.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-040.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-041.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-042.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-043.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-044.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-045.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-046.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-047.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr02.wav *LSbody01.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSrico01.wav Trains (Tom and Bobert 10) The-Green-Knight-No-75029-pickering-2013.jpg|The Green Knight No. 75029 No 76079 Castleton East Junction (24).jpg|No. 76079 Eric Tracey No. 5428.jpg|Eric Tracey No. 5428 Sir Nigel Gresley No 4498 ambergate 9-5-87.jpg|Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 No. 61264 (as Chiru No. 61034).jpg|No. 61264 (as Chiru No. 61034) Trivia *Tom will be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Every boss will carry many blue lightsabers, many green lightsabers, many red lightsabers, many purple lightsabers, and orange lightsabers, that will carry the saberout.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rex Pester will be carrying a three bladed double orange staff, that will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sal'uk will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Abis Mal will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Meowrice will carry four lightsabers (one blue, two green, and one red), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rancid Rabbit will be carrying two black lightsabers, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie *Peaches will carry two purple double saber staffs, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberout.wav, fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gantu will be carrying four double saber staffs (two with four green blades and two with four blue blades), that will carry the saberout.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Marvin the Martian will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sykes will be carrying a white lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alemada Slim will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert will pilot is No. 61264 (disguised as Chiru No. 61034) hauling some maroon coaches. *The passing engines on the train will be The Green Knight and No. 76079 hauling a maroon coach, two chocolate and cream colored coaches, another maroon coach, a chocolate and cream colored coach, and two Gresley teak coaches, Sir Nigel Gresley hauling a crimson and colored coach, two Gresley teak coaches, two chocolate and cream colored coaches, and four crimson and cream colored coaches, and Eric Tracey hauling some maroon coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming